


Green

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Connor Hawke does not like the color green.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> I love Connor so, so, so much. I wish I was articulate enough to talk about how much I positively adore him, but I don't have that kind of vocabulary. Instead, I'll just post this old thing. I think it was written sometime in 2016 (?) but I liked it enough to post it.

Connor Hawke does not like the color green. 

Okay, it’s not that he doesn’t like it, but it’s certainly not his first choice. 

Blue is good -- it’s calming, it’s the color of the sky and the ocean and endless possibility and the future. 

Red is like passion, like blood. Humankind is so very, very red. Anger is red, but he’s learned to control his and so he doesn’t mind red anymore. 

Yellow is happy, like the spring. Buttercups and dandelions and the sun, like Lian draws when they color together. Mia’s hair is blonde, and Dinah’s is bleached that way. Heck, his hair is blonde, and so is Ollie’s; get with the program, Roy. 

Purple reminds him of Stephanie Brown, of Batgirl. He’s not even gonna go there. 

But green? Really? Well…  
The Green Lanterns aren’t bad. Grass is green, not that Connor gets to see much in Star City. Ollie did call himself the Green Arrow, and Connor does inherit that legacy. Green represents courage, right? 

Maybe Green isn’t so bad after all. Besides, just because he had to be the Green Arrow didn’t mean that he couldn’t make some personal touches, after all.


End file.
